Conquest
by Devious Writer
Summary: *Rewritten* King Sombra, after a thousand years in ice, has captured the Crystal Empire. He sets his eyes on the next target of his conquests; Twilight Sparkle. Warnings: Rape
1. 2 WEEK ANNIVERSARY REWRITE

Conquest by The Devious Writer

* * *

2 WEEK ANNIVERSARY REWRITE

Twilight Sparkle stared out through the window of the Crystal Castle at the enslaved Crystal Ponies. She'd been locked in for days, slaves bringing her meals and other luxuries. She wasn't allowed to leave the room, and Celestia knew she had tried. But dark crystals infected her horn, and the door held impossible strength, being made of crystal. Prodding had revealed triggers for alarms directly tied to the King, as well as a curse set upon the door, of which she could not hope to bypass without her full magic.

She supposed she had it easy, despite imprisonment. She was treated nicely and no work had been forced upon her. But why keep her prisoner this way? Why not curse her mind like he'd done to the Crystal Slaves? Why not chain her through and through, forcing labour and pain upon her? To be honest, she was highly appreciative of the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with any of that, but the mystery surrounding it clawed at her very being.

She picked up a hoof mirror she had been given earlier, supposedly to remind her to keep sanitary. It was intricately designed, bearing an emblem of the Crystal Heart on the handle. She narrowed her eyes, studying the emblem. That wasn't the Crystal Heart, it was Cadance's cutie mark! It was masterfully crafted, designed in modern times… something only the elite of Canterlot might have. Did they take it from her? She growled, throwing the mirror behind her in a flare of anger. The sound of it's fall never came to be, and a gruff voice spoke.

"If this was some plot to defeat me, I'm sorely disappointed. It will take more than a mirror to disable me, Twilight Sparkle." She twirled around in surprise, the mirror caught in Sombra's foul magic, inches from his face. She seethed at the stallion who declared himself King of Equestria before he had even conquered it, the stallion who dared to defy the Princesses when he was no more than a cursed Unicorn, the stallion who captured her friends and enslaved the Empire once more. Hatred flowed through her for King Sombra. His very existence seemed a mockery to all that Equestria held dear. His smokey mane and tail resembled the flowing manes of the Princesses. His draconic face seemed to imitate what she once saw in Nightmare Moon. His bare flank spoke of his defiance against destiny. His bloodshot horn sharpened to pierce the heavens.

He set the mirror on the bed, himself taking a seat beside it, a hungry grin directed towards her. Her hatred only burned further at his casuality. As if she hadn't fought with every inch of her body to kill him, as if she weren't a prisoner in his quest for domination, as if he was her rightful king. She spit towards him, turning to glance out the window once more, wishing she could free the ponies of their chains. Her hoof raised unconsciously, placing itself against the glass. For a moment, she was filled with images of Ponyville, wishing she could once more return to her home. Unfortunately, the 'King' seemed to ignore her attack, and continued to stare through her with piercing red eyes. Eventually, she huffed, returning the glare.

"What do you want?" He licked his lips as he stood, approaching her. When he drew too close, she forcefully shoved him back with a hoof. A deep growl escaped his throat, and he drew close again, a show of warning on his face as his horn darkened with power. She dared not defy him again, despite the feeling of being cornered. She hid this fear well, disguising it as anger, yet the 'King' was a master of both emotions. He chuckled deeply as he reveled in the fear Twilight vainly tried to hide. He slowly lifted a hoof to hold her chin, and leaned in, kissing her. He wrapped his other forehoof around the back of her neck to hold her still as she struggled against him.

He forced his serpentine tongue in her mouth, relishing her taste. She was incredibly sweet, and combined with her struggles, he felt desire rush through him. This Twilight Sparkle had been a brave, strong, and most importantly, cunning mare. He had wanted her the moment he saw her trekking through the snow with her friends, more so than any other mare he'd known. His desire only grew as he observed her working through the Empire to thwart him. She outshined even the Princesses of Equestria.

When he finally pulled away, her hoof slammed into his face, a venomous glare on her own. Once again, she spat at him, hitting the target this time. It was plain to see what she thought of him. He scowled, growing angry at the resilient mare. Why could she not be like her friends? Just a bit more submissive to his desires… In a sudden, she pushed her away again, bolting to the opened door. However, she was too weak to resist the curse, stopping in her tracks as visions filled her mind. Grabbing her in his magic, he flung her from the doorway back into the room. She screamed as she was suddenly brought back to reality. The mare struggled to her feet, shaking her head to clear her mind.

His anger was overflowing. Stomping up to her, he bucked her across the head. Twilight stumbled back, scars across her face from his metal boots. Yet, she had not screamed, nor did she cry. Instead, she seemed shocked, before anger filled her once again. He found himself licking his lips again. Such resistance reminded him just why he had fallen for the mare. He felt desire flow through him. She noticed.

"Hmph, fine by me. I will take my leave. Your friends have been more than cooperative in servicing my needs." He could wait a while longer. The shock on the mare's face at his revelation was worth the waiting. He briskly marched out, readjusting his cloak, before paying Fluttershy a visit.

* * *

He was wrong. He couldn't wait. Luna's moon hung in the sky as he silently entered Twilight Sparkle's room. The mare slept in the obscenely large bed, hair splayed messily and unkempt. He licked his lips at the sight of her, a blanket lazily covering her form. He watched her chest rise and fall, listened to words muttered through quiet snores. He was content with watching her sleep for a while, but soon he once again felt his desire burning. She was his next goal. One by one, he'd taken the mares who accompanied Twilight. He'd dominated them until they learned to be subservient. He claimed the princess of love herself. But none would compare to this mare here.

Summoning his dark magic, he pressed his horn against hers, performing a binding spell. He breathed in her scent, eyes roaming her peaceful face. He gently traced a hoof across her cheek, her soft skin and fur was alluring. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers, savouring the taste. He could never get enough of her, never. It took every inch of his willpower not to ravage her as she was now. She was special, more so than any mare he'd desired. Equestria's princesses would be his trophies, but she would be his queen. Unknown to the usurper King, Twilight's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her surprised scream was muffled by his lips. She quickly attempted to push him off, only to find her muscles weak and unresponsive. He leaned away, a primal glint in his eyes. She growled in anger, glaring at him with her beautiful lavender eyes, which only made him grin in triumph. Summoning all her strength, she managed to jerk her leg out at her, a failed attempt to buck him. He merely caught her hoof in his, setting it down and lightly travelling up.

"I've already waited for this far too long, Twilight." His hoof shifted to her flanks, caressing her cutie mark. Beads of sweat trickled down Twilight's forehead as Sombra kissed her chest. He took a breath, once more inhaling her scent. Twilight shuddered, and Sombra lightly brushed his fangs across her belly. He relished in her squirming, her fear.

"Stop! Please stop…" Twilight cried out in desperation, attempting to shrink away from his fangs. He merely laughed, bringing his head above hers. She was tense all over, highlighting her physique.

"Since we first crossed paths, I have wanted you like no other mare. Yet you've been the most resistant to my approaches, forcing myself to satisfy through your inferior friends. But none of them, not even the Princess of Love, could truly sate my desire." Twilight cringed at the mention of her friends. Sombra was further aroused by her discomfort, and started to strip down.

"What did you do? Why can't I move?" Sombra laughed, hearing her panicked voice.

"Do not struggle, you are bound to this bed by a spell. You will only cause yourself more discomfort." He paused considering the mare's reaction. Her panic only rose, yet she stopped her vain struggles, instead attempting magic. "To see such a perfect mare as yourself. Your beauty outshines even Celestia and Luna. Yes, I do believe they realized, _princess_." His erection stood tall for her to see, and she blushed, looking away. He merely laughed, seating himself on the bed. He roughly leaned in, kissing her before brushing his tongue across her lips. When she did not respond, he slammed his hoof down on her chest, eliciting a cry of pain that allowed him to thrust his tongue in. As he gently explored her mouth, Twilight tried in vain to push him away, but he was intoxicated by her taste, taking in as much as he could.

Eventually, Sombra pulled back. He began planting kisses down her body, further aroused as she started squirming once more. With his magic, he pulled apart her crosssed hindlegs, positioning himself in front of her marehood. Her breath hitched, and she mumbled something to herself.

"Please… Please, don't do this to me! I didn't want any of this!" Sombra chuckled, rubbing her slit with his hoof. She gasped out at the touch, invigorating the King. Drawing close, he traced around her lips. Every shudder his prodding wrought only served to arouse him more. His hoof wandered down, caressing her tight asshole. Instantly, her demeanor changed. Panic once again took hold of her, as if she only now remembered she was held against her will. Sombra reveled at the thought. That the mare had felt such pleasure from him to forget her situation. She held no resistance against him now. His hoof returned to her now aroused marehood. Perhaps that would be best saved for another time. Light pants came from Twilight as he caressed her. Juices soaked his hoof now.

"Enjoying yourself, _princess_?" Twilight gasped at his voice, before managing a weak growl.

"You'll pay for this, Sombra! The princesses will come for you!" Sombra burst out in laughter. The red in Twilight's cheeks showed how effective his administrations had been. She could not hope to deny that she had enjoyed it.

"And so will you." Twilight merely stared at him incredulously. Sombra moved his gaze down to his sex, and brought his tongue out. He gave a light lick to her inner folds, earning a gasp from Twilight once more. Hungrily, he lapped at her lips, savouring the taste of her. Her kiss had been one thing, but the sweetness of her nectar was incredible. A little nibble caused Twilight to shudder. He stuck his tongue inside, feeling the heat of her arousal engulf him. Her walls were pulsing and… resistance. She was a maiden. So he would be her first. He raced at the thought. Ne clambered atop her form, grinning maliciously as Twilight came to her senses. He positioned his member near her rump, licking his lips in anticipation. Twilight bit her lip, frightful eyes travelling between Sombra's face and his erect member.

"Please don't… I…" Twilight weakly begged for him to reconsider as he rubbed his tip along her snatch. This was his ultimate conquest. The Crystal Empire meant nothing. This was his ultimate triumph over Equestria, his defining victory. He gently eased in, stretching her to fit his girth. Her gaze was fearful, breath held and muscles tensed. Her begging had stopped. Of course, she'd be smart enough to realize her fate was inevitable. That she could do nothing to stop him from stealing her for himself.

He would take Equestria by making their hero his. He thrust forward as forcefully as he could. Twilight's shrill scream echoes through the castle, only making his cock flare. He growled with feral pleasure in causing her such pain, and began thrusting, making sure he went as deep as he could each time. With each thrust another shout of pain shot through his ears, and he focused down on her to see tears squeeze out her eyes from her pained expression. So, this was what it took to break her. She hadn't cried when he's buck her across the face, when he'd enslaved the empire, when he'd claimed her friends. Yet now she lay below him, ragged and tremoring at his might. Her screams lessened with each thrust, and eventually she clenched her teeth, an occasional sob escaping as she writhed in pain. He savored her suffering, and started thrusting faster. He could feel the mare's pulse, her racing heart beating against his throbbing tip. Her muscles protested against him, unable to handle his size. He could feel her struggling, her tender marehood quivering from the strain. Twilight grunted in pain, gripping at the bed and wrapping her hooves around herself. It was clear any sense of pleasure had long since shattered with his invasion. But her pleasure was not his care. She was his to be pleasured with. She was nothing but another toy to him now. She was his.

"You'll be mine forever, my dear Twilight Sparkle. Never will a stallion be able to claim your love, for I have taken you for myself. Another mare to service the great King Sombra." Sombra growled into her ear before forcefully shoving his lips against hers. A final defiant glare cut through the mare's drying tears, exciting him even more. Even now, this mare had the audacity to try and resist, had the will to fight. He rammed into her with all his might, pumping in and out. Pressure built in his loins; he was nearing sweet release.

"What a lovely mother you will be, my queen." Twilight widened her eyes, gasping.

"N-no…" He chuckled, licking her face. She shuddered, horror creeping through her.

"No…" Soon, she would be his once and for all. He would feel the sense of release, the sense of filling the unwilling mare with his seed, the sense of leaving her to with his foal growing inside.

"Please, no…" Twilight begged, desperation radiated from her being as she tried to push him off.

"Please!" He summoned his magic, forcing upon the mare a wave of pleasure. She gasped out at the unexpected spell, moaning loudly. He reveled in the beautiful sound. Her inner muscles clamped down on him, squeezing and massaging his member as she climaxed. He roared and bit down on Twilight's ear, giving one final thrust. Twilight's eyes widened.

"No, no, don't! Stop!" He pistoned his length deep inside and released, thick strands of his seed splattered along her walls as his member flared. Twilight fell silent as Sombra pulled himself out with a wet pop. Dressing himself, he chuckled to Twilight, observing her ravaged form. Blood matted her hindquarters, mixed with their juices. Sweat covered her limp form as she panted heavily, disbelief on her face. Her ear was also bleeding for some reason.

"You should be happy, Twilight Sparkle. You will birth the heir of the great King." Twilight numbly turned her head to face him. He grinned viciously at her. She sniffled, tears once again filling her eyes. She turned away from him as quiet sobs shook her aching body. Having dressed, he was content for a while to hear her cry, the melodic sound a lullaby to his ears. Eventually, he made to leave.

"The princesses will free me. And when they do, I'll personally shatter your soul to pieces." He stopped in his steps, grinning.

"And leave you a single mother? I'd never." He stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Rewritten November 8th

* * *

I finally decided to write clop,

Hm.

Decided to start with rape.

That's always a good thing to start with.

...


	2. Treating Her Like a Princess (Old Ver)

THIS IS THE OLD VERSION. THE REWRITE HAS BEEN PLACED AS CHAPTER 1.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle stared out through the window of the Crystal Castle at the enslaved Crystal Ponies. She'd been locked in for days, slaves bringing her meals and other luxuries. She wasn't allowed to leave the room, and Celestia knew she had tried. But dark crystals infected her horn, and the door held impossible strength, being made of crystal. Prodding had revealed triggers for alarms directly tied to the King, as well as a curse set upon the door, of which she could not hope to bypass without her full magic.

She supposed she had it easy, despite imprisonment. She was treated nicely and no work had been forced upon her. But why keep her prisoner this way? Why not curse her mind like he'd done to the Crystal Slaves? Why not chain her through and through, forcing labour and pain upon her? To be honest, she was highly appreciative of the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with any of that, but the mystery surrounding it clawed at her very being.

She picked up a hoof mirror she had been given earlier, supposedly to remind her to keep sanitary. It was intricately designed, bearing an emblem of the Crystal Heart on the handle. She narrowed her eyes, studying the emblem. That wasn't the Crystal Heart, it was Cadance's cutie mark! Did they take it from her? She growled, throwing the mirror behind her.

"If this was some plot to defeat me, I'm sorely disappointed. It will take more than a mirror to disable me, Twilight. She twirled around in surprise, the mirror caught in Sombra's foul magic, inches from his face. She seethed at the stallion who declared himself King of Equestria before he had even conquered it, the stallion who dared to defy the Princesses when he was no more than a cursed Unicorn, the stallion who captured her friends and enslaved the Empire once more. Hatred flowed through her for King Sombra. His very existence seemed a mockery to all that Equestria held dear. His smokey mane and tail resembled the flowing manes of the Princesses. His draconic face seemed to imitate what she once saw in Nightmare Moon. His bare flank spoke of his defiance against destiny. His bloodshot horn sharpened to pierce the heavens.

He set the mirror on the bed, himself taking a seat beside it, a hungry grin directed towards her. Her hatred only burned further at his casuality. As if she hadn't fought with every inch of her body to kill him, as if she weren't a prisoner in his quest for domination, as if he was her rightful king. She spit towards him, turning to glance out the window once more, wishing she could free the ponies of their chains. Her hoof raised unconsciously, placing itself against the glass. Unfortunately, the 'King' seemed to ignore her attack, and continued to stare through her with piercing red eyes. Eventually, she huffed, returning the glare.

"What do you want?" He licked his lips as he stood, approaching her. When he drew too close, she forcefully shoved him back with a hoof. A deep growl escaped his throat, and he drew close again, a show of warning on his face. She dared not defy him again, despite the feeling of being cornered. She hid this fear well, disguising it as anger, yet the 'King' was a master of both emotions. He chuckled deeply as he reveled in the fear Twilight vainly tried to hide. He slowly lifted a hoof to hold her chin, and leaned in, kissing her. He wrapped his other forehoof around the back of her neck to hold her still as she struggled against him.

He slid his serpentine tongue in her mouth, relishing her taste. She was incredibly sweet, and combined with her struggles, he felt desire rush through him. This Twilight Sparkle had been a brave, strong, and most importantly, cunning mare. He had wanted her the moment he saw her trekking through the snow with her friends, more so than any other mare he'd known. His desire only grew as he observed her working through the Empire to thwart him. She outshined even the Princesses of Equestria.

When he finally pulled away, her hoof slammed into his face, a venomous glare on her own. Once again, she spit at him, only this time hitting the target. It was plain to see what she thought of him. He scowled, growing angry at the resilient mare. Why could she not be like her friends? Just a bit more submissive to his desires… In a sudden, she pushed her away again, bolting to the opened door. However, she was too weak to resist the curse, stopping in her tracks as visions filled her mind. Grabbing her in his magic, he flung her from the doorway back into the room. She screamed as she was suddenly brought back to reality.

His anger was overflowing. Stomping up to her, he bucked her across the face. Twilight stumbled back, scars across her face from his metal boots. Yet, she had not screamed, nor did she cry. Instead, she seemed shocked, before anger filled her once again. He found himself licking his lips again. Such resistance reminded him just why he had fallen for the mare. He felt desire flow through him. She noticed.

"Hmph, fine by me. I will take my leave. Your _friends_ have been more than cooperative in servicing my needs." He could wait a while longer. The shock on the mare's face at his revelation had been worth waiting. He briskly marched out, readjusting his cloak, before paying Fluttershy a visit.

* * *

He was wrong. He couldn't wait. Luna's moon hung in the sky as he silently entered Twilight Sparkle's room. The mare slept in the obscenely large bed, hair splayed messily and unkempt. He licked his lips at the sight of her, a blanket lazily covering her form. He watched her chest rise and fall, listened to words muttered through quiet snores. He was content with watching her sleep for a while, before he once again felt his desire burning.

Summoning his dark magic, he pressed his horn against hers, performing a binding spell. He breathed in her scent, eyes roaming her peaceful face. Pressing his lips against hers, he savoured the taste. It took every inch of his willpower not to ravage her as she was now. Unknown to the King, Twilight's eyes slowly fluttered open. She quickly attempted to push him off, only to find her muscles weak and unresponsive. He leaned away, grinning maliciously. She screamed in anger, glaring at him with her beautiful lavender eyes. Summoning all her strength, she managed to jerk her leg out at her, a failed attempt to buck him. He merely took her hoof in his, stroking up and down.

"I've already waited for this far too long, Twilight." His hoof traveled up her leg, caressing her cutie mark. Beads of sweat trickled down Twilight's forehead as Sombra kissed her chest. He took a breath, once more inhaling her scent. Twilight shuddered, and Sombra lightly brushed his fangs across her belly.

"Stop! Please stop…" Twilight cried out in desperation, attempting to shrink away from his fangs. He merely laughed, bringing his head above hers.

"Since we first crossed paths, I have wanted you like no other mare. Yet you've been the most resistant to my approaches, forcing myself to satisfy through your inferior friends. But none of them, not even the Princess of Love, could truly sate my desire." Twilight squirmed at the mention of her friends. Sombra was further aroused by her discomfort, and started to strip down.

"To see such a perfect mare as yourself. Your beauty outshines even Celestia and Luna. Yes, I do believe they realized, _princess_." His erection stood tall for her to see, and she blushed, looking away. He merely laughed, sitting himself down on the bed, caressing her body with his hooves. He roughly leaned in, kissing her. She failed to respond, and he slammed his hoof down on her chest. She screamed in pain, allowing his tongue access. Twilight tried in vain to push him away, but he was intoxicated by her taste, exploring as much as possible.

Eventually, Sombra pulled back. He began planting kisses down her body, reaching her marehood. The binding spell allowed Sombra easy access, and he began kissing her. Twilight's breath hitched as his lips met her flower, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Please… Please, don't do this to me! I didn't want any of this!" Sombra chuckled, rubbing her with a hoof. Suddenly, he stuck the tip of his horn inside her, making her cry out in surprise. She whimpered as Sombra slowly went deeper, lighting his horn with magic. Resistance. She was a maiden. He pulled out, hungrily climbing on top of her. Tears flooded her eyes and she gasped when he was suddenly on top of her. So this was what it took to break her. She did not cry when he had bucked her, punished her for misbehaviour. Instead, it was this that made her cry. Her eyes met his, silently begging for relief from his torture. He licked his lips once more, positioning himself.

This was his greatest conquest on Equestria. The Crystal Empire meant nothing. This was his ultimate triumph over Equestria, his defining victory. He would make their hero his. He thrust forward, eliciting a scream of pain.

"You're mine, Twilight, in every sense. No stallion will be able to claim this prize from you, for you are _marked_ as the Great King Sombra's. And that's all you'll ever be." He began thrusting as he laughed, building up a rhythm. Tears slid down Twilight's face as she clenched her teeth in pain. Sombra allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of her. He had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life. Looking down, he saw her biting his lip, suppressing small moans. He laughed, bringing her into a kiss once more. She moaned into his lips as the pain lessened. A final defiant glare appeared on her face, but Sombra merely smirked, pulling away as he came close to release.

Lighting his horn, he shot a wave of pleasure through Twilight. He could feel her muscles tighten around him before she was thrown over the edge, and loud moans escaped her lips. Sombra reveled in the beautiful sound, allowing himself to reach his climax. Horror dawned her face when his essence shot into her.

"The princesses will rescue me… And when they do, I'll personally shatter you to pieces!" Twilight screamed. Sombra chuckled, climbing off the bed.

"I wouldn't ever let you become a single mother."

* * *

I finally decided to write clop,

Hm.

Decided to start with rape.

That's always a good thing to start with.

...


End file.
